ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Tarla
was an alien that appeared in the television series Ultraman Max. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 1.8 m *Weight: 92 kg *Origin: Planet Tarla History Ultraman Max One day, two strange artifacts were discovered. One was a puzzle and the other a sacrophagus. Professor Yukari witnessed a familiar figure on one of them. As Kaito and Mizuki were sent by DASH to retrieve the artifacts, the puzzle accidentally activated when touched by Kaito, causing a strange door to appear with a strange figure materializing from it and attacking. Luckily, he was defeated by Kaito and archaeology expert Ozaki and retreated to the door but not before dragging Mizuki along. Back at Titan Base, Elly attempted to undo the puzzle but could not. Meanwhile, in the other world, Mizuki fell from a cliff after being attacked and crucified by the mysterious figure. DASH leapt into the dimension and detected Mizuki but she warned them not to as Gilfas appeared and attacked them. Though they managed to save Mizuki, Kaito was separated from DASH by a blast and captured by the alien. The alien managed to steal his gun and the Max Spark and revealed that his name was Alien Tarla. Tarla explained that a long time ago, Planet Tarla's citizens suffered from a food shortage. They decided to create a portal that linked to Earth in search of food. The humans warmly welcomed them and gave them some food. However, they also found out that humans' fondness of battling each other was threatening the planet. Believing that if they were lead by a strong being, the Earth will be saved so they became the ancient humanity's rulers. One day, a being from Nebula M78 appeared saying that enslaving humans was a great mistake and battled Gilfas. After liberating the human race, he locked the dimensional travel device underground and sealed Alien Tarla's fate as they died of starvation. But one survived, intent on revenge, and gained his wish as the portal opened. The alien kidnapped Mizuki to sacrifice to Gilfas, and then to kill Max. However, Kaito outsmarted the alien and regained the Max Spark as he transformed into Ultraman Max and finished off Gilfas. As the others returned, Alien Tarla chased them but Koba shot the alien down as DASH escaped back to Earth, leaving Alien Tarla trapped in a dimensional rift. Trivia *Actor: Alexander Otsuka *It was unknown how an Alien Tarla survived on its homeworld despite the planet being transformed into a barren wasteland. *Some of Alien Tarla's flashback scenes contains recycled scenes from Ultraman Tiga Gaiden: Revival of the Ancient Giant. *Alien Tarla's suit's armor was taken from Darramb's suit. *When Alien Tarla communicated with Kaito, it seemed as though he was also speaking directly to his old nemesis, Ultraman Max. Powers and Weapons *Portal Door: Alien Tarla had built a portal door back on his days before his destination to Earth. The door was locked by a puzzle and can only be triggered either by unlocking it manually or with Ultraman Max's essence. *Sword: Alien Tarla possessed a baton-shaped sword capable for melee combat, firing laser projectiles and defense. *Viewscreen: Alien Tarla can produce a circular screen to project on anywhere he desired. the door.png|Portal Door tarla energy.png|Sword hologram.png|Viewscreen Gallery Alien Taaraian.jpg Tarla.JPG Taaraian seijin.png ancient puzzle.png|Teleportation device glorious food.png k and g.png Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max